Shinigami Randomness
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Grell, Ronald and Alan are locked in a closet. Crack. Not the funniest but still. Two-shot.


_(Grell, Ronald and Alan are all in a closet. Grell is painting his nails, Alan is reading a book and Ronald is doing nothing.)_

Alan: Ouch!

Ronald: Alan!

Grell: It's the thorns of death!

Ronald: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Alan: Guys! I'm sitting on a fork.

Ronald and Grell: Oh.

Ronald: Why are we in a closet again?

Alan: That's because...

_(Flashback)_

_(Grell, Alan and Ronald are talking. Undertaker runs up to them.)_

_Undertaker: It all ends on 2012! It all ends! It all ends! It all ends! _

_(He pushes them into a closet and locks it.)_

_Undertaker: Ehehehehehe~!_

_(Undertaker runs off.)_

_Grell, Ronald and Alan: UNDERTAKER?_

_(End of Flashback.)_

_(Alan is reading, Ronald and Grell are listening to an iPod.)_

Ronald: **Oh, every time I close my eyes!**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**Oh yeah, a different city every night**

**Oh, I-I swear**

**The world better prepare when I'm a billionaire.**

**Oh, oh**

**When I'm a billionaire**

**Oh, O-**

Alan: Can you please stop singing aloud?

Ronald: Buzz kill. _(Alan gets mad and Ronald changes song.)_

Ronald and Grell: **Tonight, Tonight-**

_(Alan raises book and hits Ronald. Alan goes back to the page he was on.)_

Ronald: What the French nugget Alan?

_(Ronald sighs and changes song.)_

Ronald:

**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Gla-**

Alan: _(Closes book and slaps it on his lap.) _Sweet Death God Ronald! Stop it!

_(Ronald and Grell start laughing.)_

* * *

_(Eric walks into William's office.)_

William: Slingby, What are you doing here? Didn't I assign you to reap a soul with Alan right now?

Eric: I would if I knew where he was. I gave the job to one of the newbies.

William: Alan is missing?

Eric: I don't know. I just can't find him.

William: You know, Grell hasn't bothered me all day.

Eric: And I haven't seen Knox talking to girls. I asked his lady friend if she had seen him at all today and she said no.

William: Huh.

Eric: Should we find them?

William: Yes. After all, work is just piling one by one on their desks.

_(Both William and Eric run off. Running commences, William and Eric look in random places. William and Eric finally meet face to face, panting – and near the closet Alan, Ronald and Grell are in.)_

William: I-I can't… find them anywhere. _(William holds his knees.)_

Eric: William, sorry I got some reaping.

William: Go.

Eric: 'Kay. Bye! And if you see Alan tell him to meet up with me!_ (Runs off.)_

William: _(Falls down near closet.) _Wait. _(William stands up.)_

Closet: Mph mph mm mph!

William: It's coming from the closet?

_(William opens the door and Grell falls on top of Ronald, on top of Alan who is still sitting and reading. All three boys looked up surprised.)_

Grell: Will~! You saved me! I always knew you were my knight in shining amour…

William: Don't you mean armor?

Grell: So cold! I love it~ _(Grell tries to glomp on William, but William dodges, making Grell have a face plant.)_

Grell: O-Ouch…

William: What were you three doing in there?

Alan: It was the Undertaker!

Ronald: Okay so we were talking about how William senpai is so mean...I meant nice! Yeah nice!

_(William glares.)_

Ronald: Then the Undertaker randomly comes running down the hallway and pushes us in.

William: Nice story. One of your best. Really, I would have expected this out of Grell…

Grell: Hey!

Ronald: William–senpai, we aren't lying. I mean, have I ever lied to you?

William: Um yes.

Ronald: Really? When?

William: I'd rather not look back on all the times. Now get back to work you lot! Alan, Eric needs help reaping a soul, go!

_(Alan exits.)_

William: Now… _(Grell and Ronald are gone.)_…Idiots.

**WITH GRELL AND RONALD****!**

(Grell and Ronald stare at the cemetery Undertaker owns.)

Grell and Ronald: THE CEMETERY OF MAGIC DUCKS AND POLISH UNICORNS?

Ronald: What the maple?

Grell: I found Undertaker!

Ronald: Really? Where?

Grell: He's dancing around some ducks.

Ronald: ...okay.

_(Undertaker notices Grell and Ronald scowling at him. He runs up to them.)_

Undertaker: Hey guys. I'm sorry but Mister Butler dared me to do it.

Grell: Oh. Well let's play truth or dare!

Ronald and Undertaker: Okay!

_(Cut off because this is a rated K+ story.)_

**THE END.**

**A/N: I really have no idea where this came from. And I know it's not funny but it's something that I made and I think it has potential.**


End file.
